Two Pieces of a Diamond
by CherrishLee KyuSung
Summary: Dua Mermaid tertangkap oleh nelayan gelap yang berusaha mencuri kekayaan alam Belanda, bagaimanakah nasib mereka? THIS IS KISUNG GUYS.


Tittle : Two Pieces of a Diamond

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : Romance Humor

Rating : kurang tahu

Main Cast :

-Kim Yesung

-Kim Kibum

Other Cast : tentu'in sendiri yang penting ada kan.

Pairing : Today I try to create KiSung because My Eonnie -Dhie- want story about KiSung.

Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD, them self and SME.

WARNING : This Yaoi N KiSung Fanfic,Boys Love.

SUMMARY : Dua Mermaid tertangkap oleh nelayan gelap yang berusaha mencuri kekayaan alam Belanda, bagaimanakah nasib mereka? THIS IS KISUNG GUYS.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review yah... belum baca juga udah ditagih.. author buruk nih.. -_-

.

.

.

.

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat Dhie Eonnie yang udh request juga para KiSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read...

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Hari itu hari yang sangat cerah di pesisir pantai wilayah barat Belanda, nampak beberapa kapal asal tentara Belanda bersiap berlayar untuk memeriksa kondisi Laut Lepas wilayah Belanda. Di bawah pimpinan Kapten Kim Kibum, warga kebangsaan Korea Selatan yang kini juga menjadi warga negara Belanda dan menjadi pengabdi negeri Belanda.

Dengan wajah dingin angkuhnya, ia berdiri diatas kapal utama yang jauh lebih besar dari kapal lainnya, bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Kita berangkat." Ucapnya pelan pada salah seorang anak buahnya yang langsung meniup terompet pertanda mereka berangkat.

Perlahan kapal-kapal itu mulai berjalan menjauhi pantai menuju laut lepas. Selama perjalanan kapal yang juga dihuni oleh Kapten Kim nampak sangat tenang dan hanya ada suara ombak memukul badan kapal.

"Kapten Trevor." Panggil Jongin atau Wakil Kapten Blaise Revallian pada Kibum atau lebih dikenal Bryan Trevor.

"Berpencar. 3 kapal ke kanan, 4 kapal ke kiri dan sisanya lurus bersama kapal kita." Perintah Kibum sambil menatap tajam asap hitam yang tampak dikejauhan, sepertinya ada penyusup yang berusaha mencuri kekayaan alam bawah laut Belanda.

"Baik, Kapten." Jawab Jongin lalu meninggalkan Kibum untuk menyampaikan perintahnya namun tertahan saat Kibum memanggilnya.

"Mr. Revallian." Panggil Kibum dingin sambil perlahan menoleh kearah Jongin.

"Iya Kapten?." Tanya Jongin bingung sambil menatap Kibum bertanya.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya usahakan tidak ada kesalahan." Ucap Kibum dingin sambil menatap tajam Jongin.

Jongin sendiri langsung menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah karena dua hari yang lalu mereka kehilangan satu kapal penyusup karena kelalaiannya.

"Siap Kapten." Balas Jongin lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Kibum setelah membungkukkan badannya sedikit kearah Kibum yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah memberikan perintah dan sedikit wejangan, Kibum segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan menunggu kapal mendekat untuk menangkap penyusup itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sisi penyusup itu sendiri nampak terjadi beberapa argumen.

"Kita harus cepat, sebelum tentara-tentara itu menangkap kita." Perintah Shindong sambil menarik-narik jaringnya.

"Kalian gila, jika kita tertangkap kita bisa dihukum mati. Lebih baik kita pergi saja." Ucap Sungmin sambil berlari menuju kemudi dan bersiap untuk membelokkan kapal.

"Apa kau bodoh, ini kesempatan emas kita. Hari ini adalah bulan ke 103 dan matahari sudah berada di atas langit dengan bulan yang nampak kabur, para Mermaid akan memperlihatkan dirinya pada malam hari untuk melakukan ritual dan pada siang hari mereka akan mencari makanan. Jika beruntung kita bisa mendapatkan satu." Jelas Eunhyuk penuh semangat sambil membantu Shindong melempar jaring ke laut.

"Eunhyuk benar Sungmin hyung, jika kita berhasil kita akan kaya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat sekeliling lewat teropongnya, untuk mengantisipasi jika ada salah satu kapal tentara terlihat.

"Hei, kau harus memanggilku hyung, setan kecil." Teriak Eunhyuk sambil mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

"Diam kau monyet, urusi saja jaringmu." Belas Kyuhyun dengan sadisnya tanpa menatap Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau bilang?." Ucap Eunhyuk bersiap menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menghajarnya.

"Sudahlah, Hyukkie, lebih baik kita menebar jaringnya." Lerai Shindong sambil bersusah payah melempar sisa jaringnya.

"Haahh.. terserah kalian saja." Gumam Sungmin putus asa lalu berdiri di samping Shindong, mengawasi laut biru yang tampak sangat luas.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat para penyusup sedang sibuk melempar jaring yang sangat besar, di dalam laut terdapat dua Mermaid remaja dengan ekor berwarna biru lembut dengan beberapa permata yang bersinar lembut tengah asyik bermain kejar-kejar karena memang sudah cukup lama mereka tertidur.

"Ayo Sehunie kejar hyung." Ucap Mermaid berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang asyik berenang menjauhi Mermaid lainnya, di lehernya terdapat sebuah kalung berliontin Emerald terang bersinar indah di dalam laut.

"Awas kau kalau kutangkap hyung." Teriak Sehun senang sambil mengejar Yesung, berbeda dengan Yesung yang berliontin Emerald Sehun memakai kalung dengan liontin Chrome yang bersinar terang sedikit menyilaukan di dalam laut..

Mereka terus berenang saling mengejar mengitari laut yang luas hingga berada tidak jauh dari kapal penyusup itu.

"Hyung, apa itu?." Tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk bayangan kapal di bawah permukaan laut.

"Aku tidak tahu, ayo kita lihat." Ucap Yesung sambil berenang ke atas.

"Hyung, jangan. Bagaimana kalau itu sesuatu yang berbahaya." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap ngeri bayangan kapal itu meski tetap berenang mengikuti Yesung.

"Sudahlah, aku sangat penasaran. Lagipula jika itu sesuatu yang berbahaya pasti akan bergerak tidak diam." Ucap Yesung sambil menatap yakin Sehun.

Mereka pun akhirnya melongokkan kepalanya di atas permukaan laut untuk melihat sekitar.

"Manusia." Ucap keduanya kaget saat melihat empat sosok manusia di atas kapal.

"Cepat masuk." Ucap Yesung sambil menarik Sehun masuk ke dalam air saat melihat Kyuhyun akan menoleh ke arah mereka.

Yesung dan Sehun masih terdiam di bawah air cukup dalam hingga Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Mereka masih bisa mendengar percakapan Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?." Tanya Shindong sambil ikut menatap ke arah tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa aku melihat salah dua orang Mermaid di sana." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap tempat Yesung dan Sungmin muncul.

"Benarkah? Sungmin putar kapal 180º , Kyuhyun melihat Mermaid di arah sana." Perintah Shindong yang langsung dituruti Sungmin.

Sedangkan di bawah laut sana, Yesung dan Sehun langsung berenang menjauhi jaring dengan ketakutan.

"H-Hyungie." Panggil Sehun takut karena jaring sudah menjerat ekornya membuatnya tersendat.

Yesung segera menghampiri Sehun dan berusaha melepaskan jaring yang menjerat ekor Sehun.

"Ba-Bagaimana ini? Hyungie hiks.. tidak bisa lepas.. hiks..." tangis Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan jaring dari ekornya.

"Tenanglah Sehunie, kita pasti bisa lolos." Ucap Yesung kalut karena jaring semakin membungkus tubuh mereka dan mulai menarik mereka menuju permukaan laut bersama beberapa ikan yang terangkut.

"To-Tolong hiks... Umma... hiks.. Hyung... bagaimana ini..." ucap Sehun sambil menarik-narik jaring dengan putus asa.

"H-Hyung juga tidak tahu Sehunie, Umma... Umma..." ucap Yesung sambil berteriak memanggil ummanya berharap ia akan datang dan menolong mereka.

Namun tidak ada satupun yang datang karena Kerajaan mereka sendiri berada jauh dari sini, tentunya ummanya tidak bisa mendengar.

Jaring pun berhasil diangkat di atas permukaan laut, para penyusup segera melempar jaring itu ke kapal dan membongkar isinya.

"Aku tidak percaya, kita mendapatkan Mermaid bahkan dua Mermaid." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap takjub dua makhluk indah di depannya yang saling berpelukan.

"Tunggu, mereka memakai kalung. Dan berliontin Diamond, ini pasti akan sangat mahal jika dijual." Lanjut Eunhyuk sambil dengan kasar menarik dua kalung Yesung dan Sehun lalu melemparnya kearah Shindong yang dengan semangat mengantonginya.

"Cepat ikat mereka pada tiang, kita akan kaya." Perintah Shindong sambil menelisik rupa dua Mermaid tersebut.

"Hmm... sepertinya mereka masih muda, mungkin usia mereka baru 18 tahun dan yang lebih kecil baru 16 tahun. Masih muda harganya pasti sangat mahal apalagi mereka sangat cantik dan manis." Ucap Eunhyuk semangat sambil terus menatap takjub dua ekor Mermaid yang memandang takut mereka.

Tak ada yang salah, mereka memang sangat cantik dan manis, Yesung dengan rambut sekelam malamnya yang kontras dengan kulit putih mulus dan wajahnya yang memang sangat manis mampu membuat para bangsawan itu membayar mahal untuk membelinya sebagai pajangan di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri dengan rambut coklat lembut yang kontra dengan kulit putih susu mulusnya dan wajahnya yang sangat cantik apalagi ia masih sangat kecil tentu sangat menggiurkan untuk dibeli.

"H-Hyung, Sehun takut." Cicit Sehun sambil menempelkan tubuhnya pada Yesung.

"Hyung juga Sehunie, tapi Sehunie tenang saja. Pasti ada yang akan menolong kita." Hibur Yesung sambil berdo'a dalam diam semoga ada yang menolong mereka.

"Gawat Shindong hyung, ada tentara Belanda dan mereka sudah mengepung kita." Teriak Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Shindong panik.

"Bagaimana ini hyung?." Tanya Sungmin sambil memegang kemudi dengan erat.

"Sial, cepat putar arah dan kita pulang." Perintah Shindong yang langsung dilakukan oleh Sungmin.

"JANGAN BERGERAK ATAU KAMI TIDAK SEGAN-SEGAN MENEMBAKKAN BOM." Ucap Kibum santai dengan pengeras suara.

Sungmin segera menghentikan gerakan kapal dan mengangkat tangannya diikuti Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Kyuhyun. Kapal Kibum pun mulai mendekat dan juga kapal tentara lainnya, mereka segera menyebrang dan menangkap para penyusup namun terjadi sedikit perlawanan dari Shindong yang berdekatan dengan Yesung dan Sehun, Shindong melemparkan sebongkah kayu ke arah Jongin dengan sigap Jongin menangkisnya hingga terlempar kembali ke arah Yesung dan Sehun hingga melukai ekor mereka.

"Akh..." teriak Yesung dan Sehun kaget karena ekor mereka tergores dan mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Teriakan mereka menarik perhatian Jongin yang langsung terbelalak melihat dua Mermaid terikat di tiang dan ekornya berdarah.

"Ya Tuhan. KAPTEN, AKU MENEMUKAN DUA MERMAID." Teriak Jongin sambil menatap lebih dekat ke arah Yesung dan Sehun, mengagumi betapa indahnya sosok mereka.

Kibum sendiri segera menuju lokasi Jongin dan ikut terkaget meski tertutupi wajah dinginnya, ia mengawasi satu persatu Mermaid hingga pandangannya terus terpaku pada Yesung.

"Lepas ikatan mereka." Perintah Kibum sambil menatap tajam Yesung yang menatap takut ke arahnya.

"Bawa mereka ke ruanganku." Perintahnya terakhir kali lalu pergi menuju sisi lain tempat para penyusup berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan Kibum terbuka dengan pelan menarik perhatian Yesung dan Sehun yang tengah terduduk di kursi depan meja kerja Kibum.

"Ekor kalian." Ucap Kibum melirik ekor Yesung dan Sehun yang berdarah sambil berjalan menghampiri kotak p3k dan melemparnya pada Yesung yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"H-Hyung." Panggil Sehun sambil menggeser kursinya lebih dekat pada Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehunie, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Yesung lalu memeluk Sehun dengan hangat.

"Bisakah kau memberiku dan Sehun ruang, kumohon." Pinta Yesung sambil menatap memohon Kibum yang hanya menatap mereka datar lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ini, kurasa milik kalian." Ucap Kibum lalu melempar dua buah kalung dengan liontin Emerald dan Chrome.

"Kalungku dan Sehun, terima kasih." Ucap Yesung dengan tersenyum lega karena kalung tersebut sangat berharga baginya dan Sehun. Dengan segera ia memakai kalungnya dan memberikan milik Sehun.

"Sehunie, cepat ubah ekormu menjadi kaki. Agar hyung bisa dengan mudah mengobatinya." Perintah Yesung kemudian sambil berjalan tertatih menuju kasur Kibum setelah mengubah ekornya menjadi kaki.

Memang Mermaid jenis mereka bisa berada di atas permukaan laut layaknya manusia, karena mereka juga bisa menghirup udara melalui paru-paru, mereka juga dapat mengubah ekor mereka menjadi kaki. Meski mereka awalnya tidak memakai baju, saat berubah mereka akan memakai baju dengan sendirinya sesuai dengan warna ekor mereka. Terkadang para tetua akan keluar menuju daratan disertai beberapa Mermaid laki-laki untuk bersosialisasi dan mencari bahan makanan.

"Ne, hyung." Jawab Sehun lalu mengikuti langkah Yesung.

"Hyung, apa kita bisa pulang kembali ke Kerajaan. Sehunie rindu umma." Rengek Sehun sambil menatap Yesung yang tengah mengobati kakinya.

"Entahlah, Sehunie. Hyung harap juga bisa kembali pulang." Lirih Yesung sambil terus membalut luka di kaki Sehun.

Setelah selesai Yesung meletakkan kembali kotak p3k diatas meja lalu kembali duduk diatas kasur bersama Sehun yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Sleepy? Ini bahkan masih sore Sehunie." Tanya Yesung sambil menatap geli Sehun yang kembali menguap.

"Ne, hyung. Sehun ingin tidur. Sehun capek tadi kan main kejar-kejaran." Balas Sehun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Yesung.

"Kalau begitu tidur saja, Sehunie." Bisik Yesung lirih sambil memeluk erat Sehun.

"Bernyanyilah sebuah lagu hyung." Pinta Sehun sambil mulai membaringkan badannya lalu menarik tubuh Yesung agar berbaring di sampingnya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Yesung lalu mulai bernyanyi.

_._

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_._

_I remember you said_

"_Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed_

_Tonight_

_._

_._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I will be safe and sound_

_._

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_._

_._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I will be safe and sound_

_._

_Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh._

_Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh._

_O-oh. Oh. O-oh. Oh._

_O-oh. Oh. O-oh. Oh._

_._

_O-oh. Oh. O-oh. Oh._

_._

_Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh._

_Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh._

_O-oh. Oh. O-oh. Oh._

.

_._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I will be safe and sound_

_._

_Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh._

_Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh._

_Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh._

_Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh._

_Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh._

_Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh._

_Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh._

_Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh._

_Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh._

_Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh._

_Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh._

_Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh._

.

_._

.

Tanpa mereka sadari dibalik pintu berdiri Kibum yang terdiam dengan mata tertutup ikut menikmati alunan suara merdu milik Yesung, yang konon suara Mermaid dapat membius pikiran manusia dan itulah yang sedang Kibum rasakan. Jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang mendengar suara merdu Yesung.

Saat ia sudah tidak mendengar satu kata keluar dari mulut Yesung, Kibum dengan pelan membuka pintu ruangannya lalu berjalan masuk hanya untuk menemui sepasang manusia sedang tidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Ah, tidak juga karena salah satu dari manusia itu menoleh kearahnya dengan mata membulat terkejut. Kibum sendiri ikut terkejut melihat sepasang kaki menyembul dari selimut yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Kita perlu bicara." Ucap Kibum setelah mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya lalu memberika gesture agar Yesung mengikutinya.

Dengan patuh Yesung berjalan dibelakang Kibum, jantungnya berdebar penuh antisipasi. Bagaimana jika Kibum akan membuangnya begitu saja, atau ingin menjadikannya hadiah untuk Ratu Belanda, atau yang terburuk menjualnya.

Dan Yesung hanya berdo'a semoga Kibum tidak akan menjualnya atau pun menghadiahkannya pada Ratu Belanda. Karena dari apa yang ia dengar di dalam laut, banyak gosip beredar Mermaid yang tertangkap tentara akan dihadiahkan pada Ratu Belanda atau dijual demi keuntungan pribadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

So, bagaimanakah nasib Yesung dan Sehun?

.

.

.

Oke aku comeback dengan FF request dari Dhie Eonnie...

Nih Eonn.. FF requestnya udh aq bikin, bagus gak nih? Bagus ya...

Oke aku berharap akan banyak yang respon karena ini FF KiSung pertamaku...

Dhie Eonnie, juga harus review awas kalo gak, nih FF kan nyidamnya Eonnie...

Pai Pai chap depan #kalo ada yang mau lanjut che.


End file.
